


Watchcat

by Coeurire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Hermione Granger, Trans Minerva
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coeurire/pseuds/Coeurire
Summary: Minerva hears Granger in the library after dark, but for once he's not up to the Trio's usual mischief.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90
Collections: Expelli-gender! 2020





	Watchcat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hmweasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/gifts).



Moonlight flowed like water through the large windows and into the Hogwarts halls. The paintings were silent, asleep and dreaming strange two-dimensional dreams. The light reflected beautifully off the stone floor, comfortably cool under Minerva McGonagall’s paw pads. 

Although it took Time Turning to be able to prowl the halls  _ and  _ grade  _ and  _ get in a few hours of sleep, it was well worth it. Minerva didn’t often have much time to be a cat during the school year, between all of her responsibilities as a professor and Head of House. Lesson planning, helping students, leading detentions, attending Quidditch matches and keeping certain young Quidditch announcers in line...she’d never,  _ never  _ show it, but the truth was it took a lot out of her. Nothing could help her recharge the way becoming a cat could. 

Being an Animagus, after all, had led her to herself all those years ago. Realizing how much more comfortable she was in the body of a cat had been a wake up call, showing her that there really was a way she could feel comfortable in her body. She still remembered how it had felt all those years ago, like a dream: her ears extending and sliding across her face like it was putty, the whiskers pushing their way out of her face, the fur erupting from her skin in awkward patches until it covered her whole body. 

She hadn’t become an Animagus alone. Her childhood best friend, a witch named Brumhilde who she’d dragged into the study of Transfiguration, had become a bird alongside her. Brumhilde had asked why she had chosen to become a she-cat, and she had insisted that it hadn’t mattered to her, but the truth was that it had, a little. 

And once she felt the cat fully engulfing her body, as she looked out through those odd eyes, she knew two things. First, that she could become anything if she put her mind to it, and second, that she  _ would  _ become something other than what she was at the time. She had Transfigured herself both literally and figuratively, taking the components of her body and rearranging them into what would later be the full Minerva. 

She would have smiled at the thought if she could. 

She was snapped out of her reverie by a faint sound that she wouldn’t have heard if she was relying on human ears. The sound of books thumping to the floor, coming from the library. But Irma hadn’t let her or any of the other professors know about any after-dark library plans. Minerva would have sighed. Not that Granger boy and his friends up to their usual mischief again. It pained her so to give her most prized pupil detention, but one does what one must. 

She padded silently into the library and leapt from bookshelf to bookshelf until she reached a shelf high enough to observe. She was unsurprised to see Granger, recognizable by his wild hair, but somewhat surprised to see him alone. Usually when he got up to some sort of nonsense, he was accompanied by Potter and Weasley. 

She peered more closely at what he was reading, and noted, approvingly, that it was a book on Transfiguration. Specifically, a book on permanent Transfigurations of the human body, kept in the Restricted Section so as not to be abused by overambitious pranksters or lovesick students trying to make themselves more beautiful. Minerva squinted, her cat eyes capturing the details, and all at once she recognized the book, and the very chapter. It was a newer edition of the very same text she had pored over for weeks after that first night of becoming her cat self. 

Granger was completely absorbed in the text, taking detailed notes. His inkwell was nearly dry when Minerva leapt to the ground.

The young wizard jumped at the sound. He stood, eyes darting around, and finally he saw Minerva on the ground. Granger recognized her instantly. His eyes widened in terror and he stepped backwards. “Professor,” he said, “I was just doing some research on Transfiguration. It won’t happen again, and you can take my word for it. You can give me detention, or--or extra homework,” he added, briefly brightening at the prospect before remembering his fear and guilt. “But just please don’t take points from Gryffindor--” 

Minerva groomed behind her ears delicately before resuming her human form. Her ears folded into her body, her fur grew outward into clothing, and her limbs elongated, until she stood before the trembling student. 

“Mr. Granger,” she said, “you ought to have just asked me to check out this book. There’s no need to go snooping around the library at ungodly hours of the night. More importantly, the text you’re examining concerns magic for the  _ very  _ advanced Transfigurer. As much as I respect your skill, my dear, you’re going to need some help if you want to use any of these spells.”

Granger quietly absorbed Minerva’s words. He was a good listener. After a moment, he nodded. “I apologize for not asking you, Professor,” he said. “It’s just that the spells I was looking at are, erm.” He was suddenly unable to meet Minerva’s eyes. “Personal.” 

“Yes, I noted the page you were studying,” said Minerva. She sighed. “I’ve been  _ meaning  _ to have a talk with Albus about broadcasting our professorial resources more clearly. ” 

“You saw the pa--” Granger squeaked, face pale. He turned away for a moment, gathering himself, and cleared his throat. “You’re right, Professor,” he said. “I want…” Granger’s eyes closed. “I want to become a girl.” 

Minerva didn’t want to, but she felt a brief smile cross her lips. She tamped it down. Granger was still in enormous trouble for sneaking out of the dormitory at night--and into the  _ Restricted  _ section, no less. Granger saw it, though, and eagerly she continued. 

“I want to become a professor someday,” she said, and now she was speaking so quickly that Minerva couldn’t get a word in edgewise, “of Transfiguration or Care of Magical Creatures or Herbology or maybe a different subject--I haven’t really decided, they’re all so good!--but the truth is that I realized I wanted to be remembered as myself--as a prominent female scholar, Professor, assuming I continue to work hard enough in my studies that I deserve such a title--” 

“Enough, Miss Granger.” The girl blanched and her eyebrows darted downward. “My dear,” said Minerva, kind despite herself, “there is no one spell that will turn you into a girl.” Granger’s face fell, and she quickly added, “Because you already  _ are  _ a girl.” Before Granger could protest, she added, “As for the physical transformation, a series of complicated spells are involved. This isn’t a temporary state like Polyjuice potion or even Animagy, this is a permanent alteration of the body. I’ll arrange for you to work with Professor Snape and myself on the necessary spellwork. I know,” she said, again cutting off the young witch, “how you and your friends feel about Professor Snape, Miss Granger, but his aid will be indispensable during this process.” 

Granger sat silently for a moment. “Professor, I really don’t know what to say,” she said. “And are you sure you don’t need parental permission, or…?” 

“You need permission from your Head of House, and as your Head of House, I grant it,” Minerva said primly. “I do not often discuss matters of gender, so I will not repeat this, but you should know that women like us, Miss Granger, must stick together.” 

Granger absorbed what Minerva had said quietly. “Women like us?” she asked. “Then, the spells really work?”

“Indeed,” said Minerva, straightening. “Is there a name you would like me to use in your classwork?” 

“Hermione,” said the witch. She said it quickly and decisively, but it still sounded like she was getting used to the feel of it on her tongue. “Hermione,” she repeated quietly to herself. 

“After Hermione Bagsworthy, I presume?” Minerva nodded approvingly. “I see you’ve been paying attention in History of Magic.” Bagsworthy was a fifteenth-century witch known for her skill in Transfiguration, and a personal hero of Minerva’s as well. Hermione Granger reminded her so much of herself, and she almost felt another smile cross her face, but kept it down. 

Hermione nodded. “I have, Professor,” she said, excitedly. “Someday I’d like to try replicating her more complex spells. Her transfiguration of air into frogs--” 

“Indeed. Now, on to other matters.” Minerva considered for a moment. Hermione waited nervously, tapping her quill absently against her wrist. Finally, the professor made up her mind. “Ten points from Gryffindor for your nightly wanderings.”   
Hermione looked like she was about to cry. Minerva continued, “Ten points to Gryffindor for your independent research on such difficult spellwork.” 

“Oh, Professor!” Hermione cried, throwing her arms around Minerva in gratitude.

Minerva pushed her off instantly. “Watch your luck, Miss Granger,” she muttered. “I’ll escort you back to the Gryffindor common room. And, Miss Granger?” 

“Yes, Professor?” 

“Do try to keep your nightly wanderings to a minimum,” Minerva said. “Understood?” 

Hermione bobbed her head. “Understood, Professor.” Privately, she figured there’d be no chance of that--Ron and Harry were already begging her to get some materials front he Restricted Section-- but Professor McGonagall didn’t have to know that. 

As Hermione scurried off back to bed, Minerva McGonagall resumed her cat form. Stalking the halls, she began to make a plan for the weeks ahead. Transitioning was complicated spellwork, but in the hands of a talented Transfigurer, it was incredibly successful. 

And there was no Transfigurer more talented than Minerva McGonagall.


End file.
